Black mind
by pinappl3s
Summary: She hates her life, its too perfect. She want drama, she wants to cause drama. (Original Cover Image is not mine but I edited it)
1. Chapter 1

Preview

Everything is so happy and bright. Sun shining though the windows, landing on the corridors. Green nature on the trees, glistering. Laughter and joy filling the classroom. Just everything is perfect right now.

She hated it.

Her friends are nice and loyal, family is perfect and basically nothing can ruin her life.

But its her. She hated the fact that she has to fake enjoying being with her friends. Hated being with such average family.

Everything around her is so bright, its boring her.. its creating something more to her.. its destroying her..

She wants more Drama.

More Suspense and less being perfect

More.. Darkness..

"Hey, Back to reality please!" Said a voice causing the girl to loss trance.

"Huh? W-whats wrong?" She replies.

"Are you okay? What were you thinking?"

"Oh.. Nothing much. Just daydreaming" She smiles.

Then the girl next to her spoke, a red hair girl. "We were talking and thinking that we should go to the beach on the weekend. What do you say?"

The beach. A place were many good things can happen since its a socializing place. A place she hates yet again.

"Sounds great!" She answered with another smile. Another fake smile, just like all her other ones.

"Oh! We should all go to that water park near it too!" Suggested another girl with white hair.

"Omg yes! I read about it in the top 100 best Theme and water park book." Replied the same voice who made her back to reality.

"I also her-"

"Okay Lunch over back to your sets guys." Sid the teacher as he walks in the classroom. The girls turns back round.

She thinks, and smile.

Thinking that on the weekend she can properly stir up a couple of things.

Her right hand started to move, gliding the pencil on the paper. She writes a note and scrunches it up to passes it to the next table besides hers.

The girl receives it and unravels it..

'Levy, bring your boyfriend and his friends. More the merrier right? ^_^'

Levy turns to her, smiles and nodes.

She then faces to the window next to her. Looking at the sky, she sees the dark patch of the clouds colliding towards the white clouds; faster and faster. Suddenly Witnessing rain falling.

She turns back to the board. Then thunder and quickly turning back to the window, catching a glimpse of her reflecting lighten because of the sudden light.

The who class started to turn around, quietly talking about how it was so sunny and then became like this. Even the teacher was confused.

But she never moved, still looking outside. Still smiling to herself.

The Sky thunders again, and another image of her appears in the reflection. But this time is shown as shes finally free.

"Okay Kids. Were still at school, Settle down and look this way." The teacher says as the students turns to the bored.

Its was weird for the sky to be in such good weather and then in a matter of seconds this terrible weather comes up.

Its as God gave up trying and Let evil pass the gate.

Lucy smiles. She feels as shes different.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!**

 **This is my second story and i decide it to make it a little different.**

 **There are many genres being use in the Fairy Tail community,espesially romance (hINT HINT.. nalu3). But not many Horror, so i decided to create one :)**

 **More info.. {Spoilers}**

 **Lucy is the main character here.. Obviously..**

 **There will be no NaLu :(**

 **GaLe is in here but wont be lasting long..**

 **Some FT protagonist will be deceased. By ' _acceident'.._ :P**

 **..poor Wendy**


	2. Chapter 1: Friends from the ZOO

Chapter 1: Friends from the ZOO

It's the summer holidays. Summer heat contaminants everyone's home, including the Heartfilia's house.

Lucy feels exhausted in her room as the atmosphere builds up the heat.

She opens the window, causing a small breeze through to her neck, but then quickly hot air over takes.

Her phone rings, vibrating her backside.

Lucy pulls it out of her pocket, to see a message that Erza has sent her.

She reads it.

Erza: _Were on our way to pick you up. Be there in 10 minutes! xx_

"Ugh. Why am I going again?" Lucy cries and chucks her phone on her bed.

She walks into the bathroom to tidy up her hair and apply more waterproof mascara. Then walks out of her bedroom, grabbing her bag and phone on the way.

Sliding her feet on her sandals, Lucy sorts out her outfit on more time as she looks at the mirror in front of her.

"I'm going now!" Lucy loudly said to Layla and Jude. Her parents.

"OK princess, have fun!" Jude yelled from the living room.

Layla walks out and hugs Lucy giving her a kiss on the head. "Here Lucy, take this" Layla adds and hands her a bento.

"Thanks mother" Lucy smiles and walks out the door.

"Disgusting.." Lucy mutters, and wipes her forehead in secret.

She looks up to see the clear sky with birds chirping away.

Unexpectedly, but was expected, Erza and girls arrived at Lucy's house. They honk the car, startling the daydreaming Lucy who was looking at the sky.

"Come on Lucy, get in!" Levy shouted out the window and opens the backdoor for her, from the inside.

Lucy gets in the red car, matching Erza's hair.

It was a normal 5 seated car. Erza and Cana at the front, with Levy and Lissana at the back.

"Where's Mira?" Lucy asks.

"Oh. Sis went to pick up the boys" Lissana said back. "Yeah... I can't believe their coming too. Like I thought It would only be a girls day" Cana adds while taking a sip of her beer.

"Drinking already Cana?" Erza asks. "You should save some for the rest of us you know?" She adds.

"Well. Why don't you drink some right now before I drink it all?" Cana replies.

"What? Are you crazy? Shes driving Cana!" Levy exclaims.

"Hm.. Good idea.." Erza said back. "WHAT?!" Levy said as her heartbeats.

"Um. I don't think that's a goo-" Lisanna said but was interrupted by Erza's action.

"Pass me the beer" Erza asks Cana and grabs the alcohol in her left hand.

She downs it in one go. "-d idea" Lisanna whispers.

"OMG ERZA! Your going to be drunk?! Were gonna crash!" Levy yelled.

Cana turns around to the back of the car, "Come on, Erza's a strong girl! She can handle it" Cara laughs and turns back around to see Erza dozing off a bit.

The car swerves on the road causing the girls to panic, including Lucy who was not interested and was on her phone the whole time.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE?!" Levy screamed.

"NO WE'RE NOT. SHUT THE FUCK UP STOP YELLING!" Lissana loudly said back.

"YOU STOP YELLING!"

"YOU STARTED IT FIRST"

"GUYS! WHAT SHOULD WE DO?!" Cana shouts.

The car is moving towards the side, and just when its about to crash to the curb. Erza wakes up.

Suddenly a thump, can be heard and the car suddenly stops. Everyone fell forward, protected by their set belts.

"Ugh.. What happen?" Erza asks innocently as the rest just sighs angry at what just happen.

"Hm.. Let me think? We almost fucking died?" Levy said.

"Cana please don't give her a drink while shes driving. Please?" Lissana adds.

"Definatly promise" Cana answers. Moving the bag of alchool away from the drunk red hair girl.

"Um.. Ok?" Erza says. "Whelp. Then lets go shall we?" She smiles and turns the key of her car to start gas.

"NOOO!" Everyone simultaneously shouts.

"What why?" Erza asks.

"Just please! Um ill drive Ok?" Lissana said's as everyone else agrees.

"Um.. OK then?", and the two exchange seats.

At this time Lucy quietly sighs and looks out the window.

'Are these fucking twats from the Zoo or something? Seriously are they mentally challenge?' Lucy thought.

* * *

 **Thank You for reading ^_^**

 **Um.. yeah this is not your usual happy friendship and love fanfiction xD**


End file.
